L'anneau des Ténèbres
by Jana Black
Summary: [Ceci n'est pas un yaoi] Le passé de Dark cache beaucoup de secrets... une simple visite de Risa au manoir Hiwatari va réveiller beaucoup de choses que Dark croyait définitivement terminées... Reviews please!
1. Visite au manoir Hiwatari

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de D.N. Angel ne m'appartiennent pas, pas plus que l'histoire originale, excepté Kazuo, Elfira et Edgar.

C'est la première fic que je publie, en espérant que vous aimerez !

* * *

Risa se présenta au manoir Hiwatari. La demeure avait traversé les âges, elle était grande et impressionnante, même si l'on devinait une certaine fragilité due aux assauts du temps. Sa façade était couverte de mousse et de lierre et le toit semblait pouvoir céder sous le vent à n'importe quel moment. De grands balcons ornés de fleurs arpentaient les murs de la maison et donnaient sur de grandes fenêtres reflétant la lumière du soleil. Risa resta quelques instants à observer le bâtiment, avant de franchir les deux grandes colonnes de pierre qui figuraient l'entrée du domaine. Le jardin était simple mais l'on y sentait aussi le poids du temps, les riches parterres de fleurs avaient fait place, sans doute depuis bien longtemps, à des plantes grimpantes ou rampantes cherchant à recouvrir la moindre parcelle du terrain. Si l'on n'avait pas vu clairement que la pelouse avait fait l'objet d'un soin attentif, il était aisé de croire que personne n'avait vécu ici depuis longtemps. La jeune fille s'engagea sur un chemin de pierres plates menant jusqu'à la maison. La porte d'entrée était en bois massif, large et haute, elle était décorée de sortes de runes en relief… Risa ne pu s'empêcher de penser que cette demeure avait tout d'une maison hantée. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine, pas vraiment rassurée, elle frappa tout de même. Rien ne vint briser le silence… Il lui semblait pourtant entendre du bruit à l'intérieur, comme si des pas résonnaient sur le parquet à l'étage supérieur. Soulagée par le fait que les fantômes n'étaient finalement pas les seuls habitants de cette maison, elle frappa une nouvelle fois, beaucoup plus fort, pensant que personne ne l'avait entendue la première fois. Toujours rien. Elle se détourna et fit quelques pas en arrière, afin de voir qui pouvait bien se cacher au premier étage, mais les fenêtres étaient bien trop hautes et ne laissaient aucune chance d'apercevoir quoi que ce soit à l'intérieur. Elle fut tentée de grimper au balcon, mais il était inaccessible de là où elle se trouvait. Poussée par sa curiosité, elle décida de faire le tour de la maison, en passant par le jardin, à la recherche d'une nouvelle issue. « _Dark-san n'abandonnerait pas si facilement…_ » Pensa t'elle sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rougir. Même si elle savait qu'elle n'avait plus vraiment le droit d'avoir des sentiments pour lui, elle ne pouvait pas encore s'empêcher de penser à lui. Elle longea les sources d'eau chaude, puis un long parterre de fleurs et d'arbustes, puis le potager. Elle arriva à la hauteur d'une porte de bois blanc, située derrière la demeure, et bien plus discrète que la première. Elle hésita un instant, mais saisit la poignée de cuivre et la poussa finalement, mourant d'envie de voir la maison de ce curieux Hiwatari-kun. Les cuisines étaient propres comme un sou neuf, comme si personne ne les avaient jamais utilisées. On aurait dit exactement les cuisines d'un grand restaurant, et Risa s'imagina des dizaines de personnes s'affairant aux fourneaux pour préparer le repas d'Hiwatari-kun. Elle ne pu s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire à l'idée de tous ses serviteurs se présentant devant lui comme s'il avait été un roi. Elle traversa la pièce et ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur un hall immense sur lequel s'ouvraient de larges escaliers. Les bruits de pas lui parvinrent plus distinctement, elle en était sûre, ils venaient de la pièce juste au-dessus d'elle. Elle grimpa les escaliers et franchit l'arcade qui donnait sur un petit salon. Le profil d'une jeune femme qui venait de prendre place sur un large canapé au centre de la pièce lui apparut. Risa s'éclaircit la gorge. 

« Hum… »

La jeune femme tourna la tête dans sa direction, elle semblait davantage étonnée que gênée de la voir. Risa eut même le sentiment qu'elle était émue de sa présence.

« Excusez-moi, comme vous ne répondiez pas, je suis passée par la porte de derrière… »

Le visage de la jeune femme s'éclaira d'un large sourire. « _Satoshi_… » Murmura t'elle pour elle-même avant de se retourner vers la jeune fille.

« Ne t'excuse surtout pas, j'ai si peu de visites… mais ne reste pas là, assieds-toi je t'en prie ! »

« Merci ! » Lança Risa en prenant place en face de la jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns. Elle l'observa un instant. Elle devait avoir 17 ou 18 ans et c'était un peu étrange, car elle lui rappelait vraiment quelqu'un, mais elle n'aurait pas su dire qui. Elle la trouvait vraiment adorable, même si son regard sombre et profond semblait un peu triste.

« Est-ce que tu veux boire quelque chose ? Je viens de faire du thé ! Et il y a des gâteaux sur la petite table à côté de toi si tu veux ! » Lança la jeune femme qui ne pouvait cacher le plaisir qu'elle éprouvait à recevoir quelqu'un.

« Ce sera parfait, merci beaucoup ! » répondit Risa en souriant et en se saisissant de la jolie assiette de porcelaine contenant des biscuits et des madeleines.

La jeune femme prit la théière posée sur la petite table qui les séparait et versa le thé dans une tasse de porcelaine bleue. Risa s'en saisit doucement, effleurant les doigts de la jeune femme. Quelque chose gêna Risa, elle ne pouvait dire quoi mais elle avait ressentit quelque chose d'étrange.

« Pourquoi tenais-tu tant à entrer ici ? » demanda la jeune femme avec un éclat rieur dans les yeux.

Risa réalisa qu'elle ne s'était même pas présentée et rougit de confusion.

« Ho, je m'appelle Harada Risa, je suis en classe avec Hiwatari Satoshi, et je suis venue lui apporter ceci, de la part de Niwa-kun… Heu Niwa Daisuke… » Dit précipitamment Risa en posant sur la table les deux cahiers et le livre qu'elle avait apportés.

« Niwa… » Murmura la jeune femme, les yeux soudain dans le vague.

« Oui, il devait venir, mais il a eu un empêchement de dernière minute, et il m'a demandé de le remplacer… » Poursuivit Risa sans prendre le temps de respirer.

La jeune femme sourit et lança joyeusement :

« Moi je suis Hiwatari Sana, la sœur de Satoshi ! »

« Ho, je suis enchantée Sana-san ! Hiwatari-kun ne m'avait jamais dit qu'il avait une sœur… »

_« Il ne m'a d'ailleurs jamais rien dit »_ pensa Risa en réalisant l'absurdité de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Cela ne m'étonne pas beaucoup, Satoshi est très secret… en particulier sur tout ce qui touche à moi… » Sa voix s'était éteinte progressivement et elle avait presque murmuré les dernières paroles.

Risa acquiesça.

« Pourtant il ne devrait pas vous cacher ainsi, il devrait plutôt être fier d'avoir une sœur aussi adorable ! »

Sana sourit.

« C'est toi qui es adorable ! Parle-moi de toi Risa… est-ce que tu as des frères et sœurs ? »

Risa acquiesça.

« J'ai une sœur jumelle, Riku, elle est très sportive et un peu garçon manqué, mais elle est excellente en cuisine… tout le contraire de moi ! » Répondit-elle en riant. Sana ne pu se retenir de rire et regarda Risa avec tendresse. « Elle a beaucoup d'amis et est très populaire à l'école ! »

« Et toi aussi tu as des amis… » Elle hésita un instant. « Ce Niwa Daisuke, c'est ton ami non ? »

« Ho oui Sana-san, Niwa-kun est mon meilleur ami ! »

« Je crois que Satoshi m'a déjà parlé de lui, il vit chez son grand-père c'est çà ? »

Risa acquiesça.

« Oui, Niwa Daiki, et sa mère aussi, Emiko-chan… et puis j'ai rencontré son père il n'y a pas longtemps, Kosuke-san… ils sont vraiment tous très gentils… »

Sana sourit et se tourna davantage vers Risa.

« Voudrais-tu visiter la maison, Risa ? Nous pouvons continuer à discuter tout en marchant… »

« Oui bien sûr ! » Dit-elle en se levant, ne sachant pas, comme toujours, dissimuler son enthousiasme.

Sana l'entraîna par la main, à travers les pièces et les corridors du manoir et termina la visite par une salle située sous terre. Risa avait trouvé que la maison semblait presque abandonnée, tout était obscur, même lorsque les plafonds et les murs étaient décorés de couleurs vives. Même si elle était belle, cette demeure était triste, profondément triste, et elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi Sana avait semblé si heureuse à l'idée que quelqu'un lui rendre visite dans ce lieu si austère. Mais cette pièce là était très différente des autres. C'était une grande salle, haute de plafond, qui ressemblait presque à un salon. Elle était éclairée de grands candélabres trônant le long des murs couverts de tableaux et de larges tentures, qui donnaient un certain cachet. Il y avait un grand canapé de velours au centre de la pièce, et les meubles étaient couverts d'œuvres d'art.

« C'est ma pièce préférée… En fait, je crois que c'est la seule pièce de la maison que j'aime… » Dit Sana avec un sourire qui sembla un peu nostalgique à Risa.

« Je comprends pourquoi… C'est magnifique ! » S'exclama t'elle.

« Viens suis-moi, je voudrais te montrer quelque chose… »

Elle l'entraîna vers une commode au centre du mur qui leur faisait face. Contrairement à tout le reste de la pièce, elle était vide, à l'exception d'une jolie petite boîte en bois qui arborait deux plumes croisées, l'une noire et l'autre blanche.

« Risa, en fait si je t'ai menée jusqu'ici, c'est parce que je voudrais te demander de me rendre un service… »

« Bien sûr Sana-san ! »

Sana sourit, mais son visage était profondément sérieux.

« Voilà, ce coffret renferme un objet qui appartient à la famille Niwa, et plus particulièrement à Niwa Daiki… je voudrais que tu le regardes bien et que tu lui dises qu'il se trouve ici… »

« Bien sûr Sana-san… Mais pourquoi ne pas lui remettre vous-même ? Je pourrais vous accompagner chez Niwa-san ! Je suis sûre qu'il voudra vous remercier ! » Lança Risa après avoir observé la cassette de bois.

« Merci Risa, mais vois-tu, mon père garde jalousement ce coffret, et il serait vraiment furieux s'il apprenait que j'ai révélé à quelqu'un qu'il se trouve ici… je préfèrerais d'ailleurs que tu ne dises à personne que tu m'as vue aujourd'hui… »

Risa remarqua une nouvelle expression dans le regard de Sana, çà n'avait l'air que d'une simple appréhension, mais Risa était convaincue, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, qu'elle cachait quelque chose de bien plus profond. Sana hésita.

« Oui ? » Demanda Risa en tentant de l'encourager à poursuivre.

« Non rien… est-ce que tu pourras faire çà pour moi, s'il te plaît ? »

« Bien sûr Sana-san, vous pouvez compter sur moi ! »

« Merci Risa… merci beaucoup… »


	2. Le Coffret des Anges

Le jour suivant, un avertissement fut envoyé à la police, Dark s'emparerait du coffret des Anges, propriété de la famille Hiwatari. La nuit venue, une ombre aux grandes ailes noires se dirige vers le manoir de l'hôte de Krad. Le voleur fantôme se posa lentement sur le vaste toit de tuiles, en s'assurant néanmoins qu'elles étaient capables de supporter son poids. La nuit était claire, c'était une nuit de pleine lune, comme Dark les aimait. Il tendit l'oreille quelques secondes, la maison semblait réellement vide, mais il s'attendait à rencontrer Krad, même si la rumeur officielle voulait qu'en ce moment même le commandant en chef Hiwatari fasse son rapport à Tokyo. Comme toujours, des dizaines de voitures de police stationnaient autour du manoir et bouclaient toutes les rues alentours. Un faisceau de lumière passa à quelques mètres de lui, mais les grandes cheminées le dissimulaient très facilement. Il sourit et libéra de nouveau ses ailes. Avec une grâce enchanteresse, il se posa sur le balcon du premier étage, donnant sur le petit salon. Aucune lumière ne filtrait, mais il lui sembla un instant distinguer une faible lueur, qui disparu aussitôt. Etait-ce son imagination ? Non, ses sens affûtés ne l'avaient encore jamais trompé, il devait y avoir quelque chose à l'intérieur, et il s'agissait très certainement du nouveau piège de Krad… De toute façon cela ne changeait rien, il devait entrer, et pour cela, il devait utiliser son pouvoir. Une plume noire comme l'ébène apparue dans sa main, il la tenait entre l'index et le majeur. Une lumière incandescente se mit à briller autour de la plume, et instantanément, la grande fenêtre s'ouvrit devant lui comme par enchantement. Dark souriait, décidément, c'était beaucoup trop facile pour être honnête. Il entra dans la grande pièce, les vitres se refermèrent derrière lui. Dark fit demi-tour et tira les rideaux avant de se mettre à la recherche d'une source de lumière acceptable, mais quelqu'un le précéda et poussa l'interrupteur. La lumière envahit la pièce, Dark se tenait sur ses gardes, les tempes et les muscles tendus, prêt à faire face à une offensive de Krad. Mais c'est une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns et de grands yeux rieurs, vêtue d'un bustier violet et d'un pantalon noir ajusté qui apparu alors devant lui.

« Risa, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda Dark, étonné.

« Je suis entrée par derrière, la porte des cuisines n'était pas fermée… Cette fois tu ne peux pas me dire que je ne fais pas un excellent voleur ! »

Un tel manque de précautions étonna Dark, pourquoi Krad avait-il laissé un accès aussi évident à sa propre maison ?

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es encore passé par la tête ? Rentre immédiatement chez toi ! »

« Ho non Dark-san s'il te plaît, je voulais tellement te voir encore une fois ! Laisse-moi rester avec toi ! » Dit-elle en se précipitant dans ses bras.

« Tu n'es pas une voleuse, tu n'as rien à faire ici ! » Lança t'il en la repoussant.

« Mais je peux t'aider dans ton travail ! »

« Je travaille seul, je croyais que tu l'avais compris… Et c'est bien trop dangereux pour une gamine comme toi ! » Dit Dark en essayant de retrouver son calme. Il avait été très dur la dernière fois avec elle et il ne voulait pas avoir à recommencer.

Risa fronça les sourcils, elle n'était plus une gamine, mais elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Dark. S'il était si en colère, c'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, et elle en était profondément touchée.

« Oui j'avais compris… Si je suis venue, c'est parce que je peux te faire gagner un peu de temps… Je sais où est le coffret que tu recherches ! »

Dark la fixa, incrédule.

« Tu es sûre que tu sais de quoi tu parles ? »

Elle acquiesça.

« Un coffret en acajou avec deux plumes croisées, une blanche et une noire… »

Dark la fixa, abasourdi.

« Viens suis-moi ! » Dit-elle d'un air joyeux en le prenant par la main.

Ils traversèrent le corridor jusqu'au grand escalier de marbre qu'ils dévalèrent jusqu'au grand hall. Ils contournèrent l'escalier et se placèrent en dessous. Risa poussa une porte qui s'intégrait parfaitement au reste du mur, la rendant ainsi presque invisible. Elle s'ouvrait sur une volée de marches en granit. Ils se précipitèrent et atteignirent leur but. Dark remarqua certains objets familiers parmi les œuvres d'art… mais ils auraient du être détruits… Risa entraîna Dark jusqu'à la commode supportant la petite boîte aux plumes croisées.

« Comment savais-tu ? » Demanda Dark à la jeune fille.

« Je ne suis pas censée le dire mais… je ne peux rien te cacher Dark-san. Je suis venue ici il y a quelques jours et la sœur de Hiwatari-kun m'a montré ce coffret ! »

Dark la regarda, éberlué.

« Sa sœur ? » Dit-il en ouvrant précipitamment la boîte. Elle était vide. Il ne restait qu'un creux sur le velours rouge que contenait la boîte. Il expira, ne pouvant masquer sa déception, il avait cru un instant que ce serait peut-être l'anneau des Ténèbres que le coffret abriterait…

« Risa… mais que fais-tu là ? » Lança une voix douce qui venait des escaliers.

Dark s'arrêta net, il lui semblait connaître cette voix… pourtant c'était impossible, il ne l'avait pas entendue depuis… 40 ans… Il allait se retourner lorsque Risa s'exclama.

« Ho, Sana-san ! Heu… je croyais… »

Dark se retourna lentement et ses yeux se posèrent sur une grande jeune femme aux longs cheveux brun foncé et au teint mat. Elle était élancée et gracieuse, elle portait un pantalon court noir s'arrêtant au dessus de la cheville et une longue tunique rose ajustée à la taille par une large ceinture. Les grands yeux bruns de Sana quittèrent Risa et se posèrent sur Dark. Il resta un instant sous le choc de la surprise, mais comme toujours le laissa à peine entrevoir. Comment pouvait-elle se trouver là ?

« Elfira… » Murmura t'il.

Bien sûr elle s'attendait à le revoir, elle savait qu'il viendrait chercher le coffret, et elle s'y était préparée, mais c'était encore plus difficile que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. La jeune femme croisa de nouveau le regard de Risa un instant avant de retrouver celui du voleur fantôme. Ils se fixèrent un moment, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne laisse filtrer la moindre parole, ni la moindre émotion. Risa, particulièrement déroutée par leur attitude, se décida à prendre la parole.

« Dark-san, est-ce que tu connais Sana-san ? »

Dark se contenta d'hocher la tête, son regard ne quittant pas la jeune femme brune. Il fit un pas vers elle.

« Non Dark, ne t'approche pas de moi ! » Dit-elle en amenant sa main au niveau de son menton, la voix brisée, partagée entre la menace et ce que Risa vit comme une certaine crainte.

« L'anneau de Lumière… Alors… » Murmura Dark en remarquant le cercle d'or blanc qui seyait son annulaire. Pour la première fois son visage exprima une réelle inquiétude.

En voyant l'anneau, Risa se souvint tout à coup de ce sentiment étrange qui l'avait prit lorsqu'elle avait effleuré les doigts de Sana, il émanait de cet anneau une force malsaine, et c'était cela qu'elle avait ressentit ce jour là.

La jeune femme acquiesça avant de croiser de nouveau le regard du voleur fantôme, ses grands yeux étaient désormais brillants.

« Il a pu ainsi contrôler le pouvoir de l'anneau des Ténèbres… Il… s'en est emparé… mais je ne sais pas où il est… »

« Alors, il a tenu toutes ses promesses… » Poursuivit Dark comme s'il n'avait pas prêté attention à ce que venait de dire la jeune femme. Leurs regards se croisèrent, Sana avait l'air d'être un peu désorientée et se détourna.

« Je ne pourrais plus longtemps contrôler son influence… Prends le coffret et partez vite avant que Krad n'arrive, il ne sera plus très long, même si Satoshi fait tout pour le retenir… »

« Il saura que tu l'as trahi… une nouvelle fois… » Répondit Dark.

« çà n'a pas vraiment d'importance… Je t'en prie… Partez maintenant… » Répondit simplement Sana en évitant le regard de Dark.

Celui-ci se tourna vers Risa, puis de nouveau vers Sana. Il eut tout à coup un pressentiment qui ne pouvait le tromper.

« Reste à couvert Risa… »

Il se saisit du précieux coffret et se mit à courir en direction de Sana.

« Essaye donc de me le reprendre ! » Lui lança t'il.

Sana ressentit encore cette étrange impression, sans le vouloir vraiment, elle se posta en face de lui.

« Arrête, Dark ! »

L'anneau qu'elle portait au doigt se mit à briller et l'énergie s'en échappant repoussa Dark qui tomba à terre très violemment. Risa se précipita sur lui.

« Dark-san, est-ce que çà va ? Dark-san ? »

« Bien joué petite sœur… » Lança une voix froide.

Krad apparut en bas de l'escalier.

« Je vois que les retrouvailles sont plus douloureuses que ce que tu escomptais mon cher alter ego… » Lança Krad sans dissimuler son plaisir.

Dark se releva.

« Laisse-les partir Krad, c'est entre toi et moi… ou es-tu trop lâche pour m'affronter face à face ? »

Le visage de Krad se crispa un instant sous l'insulte, Dark savait qu'il avait gagné, Krad était, heureusement, si prévisible.

« Est-ce que tu t'inquièterais pour ta partenaire, Dark ? » Répondit Krad en esquissant un sourire ironique. « Très bien, je n'ai plus besoin d'elle de toute façon… pour le moment… » Dit-il en se tournant vers Sana qui le foudroya du regard.

« Viens Risa ! » Lança Sana en se précipitant sur la jeune fille. Elle la prit par la main et l'entraîna vers les escaliers, malgré les protestations de Risa. Toutes deux lancèrent un regard à Dark et Krad, avant de disparaître.

Les deux ennemis étaient face à face.

« Tu vois, nous sommes destinés à toujours être frère et sœur… il m'a été facile de lui reprendre l'anneau des Ténèbres en lui passant l'anneau de Lumière au doigt lorsque nous nous sommes réincarnés… les forces se sont équilibrées… »

« Tu ne peux pas te servir de l'anneau des Ténèbres de toute manière… »

Krad ricana.

« Ne te fais pas plus naïf que tu ne l'es Dark Mousy ! Tu sais très bien pour quelle raison je l'ai fait ! Tu as bien vu que grâce à l'anneau de Lumière, Elfira est à moi et sert mes intérêts ! Je dois te dire qu'il m'a été plutôt agréable de la retenir ici… Par contre je crois qu'elle n'a pas vraiment apprécié notre proximité… les femmes ! »

Les poings de Dark se serrèrent.

« Espèce de salaud ! »

Une plume noire apparut entre son index et son majeur, Krad fit de même avec une plume blanche. Krad attaqua le premier, Dark s'envola pour éviter l'impact. Krad intensifia ses attaques, mais à chaque fois, Dark parvenait à les éviter, il bondissait sur les meubles, déployait ses ailes s'il en avait le temps dans un ballet aérien digne des plus grands chorégraphes. Une des plumes le frôla, mais sa puissance fut détournée par sa plume noire.

En haut, Sana tentait de décider Risa à rentrer chez elle.

« Non, je ne veux pas laisser Dark-san… »

« Risa, si tu redescends, il cherchera à te sauver et tu le mettras en danger… »

« Pourquoi je dois vous écouter, vous êtes son ennemie ! »

« Je le suis malgré moi, Risa… Pense de moi ce que tu veux, mais je voudrais seulement qu'il ne t'arrive rien, tu ne connais pas encore Krad… Sous son apparente sagesse, c'est un démon qui n'hésiterait pas à te tuer si cela peut l'aider à vaincre Dark ! S'il te plaît, Dark et toi êtes en grand danger ici, alors ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles… »

Risa se calma.

« Mais il faut que je l'aide… » Murmura t'elle en laissant ses larmes couler le long de ses joues.

Sana la serra dans ses bras.

En bas, le combat faisait toujours rage. Dark avait déjà eu plusieurs fois l'occasion de s'échapper, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Risa ici… pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle le suive encore cette fois-ci ? Pourtant il ne lui avait pas laissé croire quoi que ce soit, au contraire il avait plutôt été clair… Il était bien conscient que la faute lui incombait et qu'il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Risa, mais seulement à lui-même… Il s'était encore laisser prendre, c'était la seconde fois qu'il faisait cette erreur, mais cela avait été plus fort que lui, il avait toujours espéré… Dans son esprit, l'image d'une silhouette familière détourna son attention, elle tenait une des plumes noires de Dark. _« Toujours aussi rapide… »_ Pensa t'il. La voix d'Elfira résonna dans sa tête, elle esquissa un sourire.

_« Je te l'ai prise quand la puissance de l'anneau t'a frappée… Je l'ai décidée à rentrer chez elle, elle est hors de danger… Pars maintenant… »_

Il ferma les yeux et cria.

« Fini de jouer Krad ! »

Dark tendit le bras et une puissante masse d'énergie sortit de sa main, terrassant Krad. La masse nuageuse avait percuté le plafond et un large trou pouvait désormais servir de sortie. Dark déploya ses ailes et s'envola. Dans son esprit, l'image d'Elfira se fana en même temps que la plume qu'elle tenait dans sa main disparaissait.

La voix de Daisuke résonna dans la tête de Dark alors qu'ils dominaient déjà la ville depuis quelques temps.

_« Dark… Qui est-elle, cette Elfira ? »_

Dark restait silencieux.

_« Dark ? »_

Il expira.

« Elfira est mon ancienne partenaire… »

_« Tu veux dire… ton hôte ? Mais je croyais que seuls les garçons de la famille… »_

« Non, elle n'était pas mon hôte… mais ma partenaire de travail… il y a 40 ans… »

_« Ta partenaire de travail… mais… »_

Dark acquiesça.

_« Alors… C'est à cause d'elle que tu veux toujours travailler seul ? Que s'est-il passé ? »_

« C'est assez long à expliquer… » Murmura Dark.

_« Est-ce que… enfin… Tu ne veux pas me raconter ? »_

« Çà t'intéresse tant que çà ? »

_« Je sais ce que tu as ressenti quand tu l'as vue… et heu… je pensais seulement que çà te ferait peut-être du bien d'en parler… »_

« Tu as peut-être raison Daisuke… » Dit Dark en esquissant un sourire.


	3. Flashback : C'était il y a 40 ans

**Flashback**

C'était un soir et il pleuvait, Dark venait de s'emparer des larmes de vénus, un pendentif appartenant au musée Okinawa. Krad avait comme toujours cherché à l'en empêcher et les deux anges avaient mené un combat dans les salles du musée, avant que Dark ne le cloue au mur à l'aide de ses plumes sombres. Il était sorti par le jardin du musée, la pluie affaiblissant considérablement Witsu, il avait préféré économiser ses forces. Il pensait se trouver en sécurité lorsque qu'une masse sombre le percuta de plein fouet et manqua de le faire tomber en arrière.

« Ho, je suis désolée ! » Lança le coupable en se relevant.

Dark éclata de rire en réalisant qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune fille.

« Ce ne sont pas là les manières d'une demoiselle ! »

Elle se redressa complètement et observa l'homme qu'elle venait de percuter. Dark fit de même, elle portait une élégante robe rose qui mettait en valeur l'éclat de ses longs cheveux bruns…

« Dans l'obscurité, je vous avais pris pour Kazuo… » Murmura t'elle en baissant la tête.

« Qui est ce Kazuo que vous cherchez ? » Demanda Dark, piqué par la curiosité.

« Mon frère jumeau, Hikari Kazuo… »

Dark se raidit en entendant ce nom… Krad avait donc… une sœur…

« Vous le connaissez ? » Demanda la jeune fille en notant son expression.

Elle sentit soudain une drôle d'impression et porta la main à son cœur avant de mettre un genou à terre.

« Ho non, pas encore… » Murmura t'elle.

Dark, voyant qu'elle souffrait, s'approcha d'elle et lui saisit le bras. Une étrange lumière émana d'elle et aveugla Dark quelques instants. Lorsque la lumière se fana, la jeune fille qu'il tenait était devenue une jeune femme, physiquement assez proche… qu'il ne pu s'empêcher de trouver… charmante… mais il n'eut pas le loisir de l'observer davantage. Elle se dégagea de son emprise. Dark ne pu s'empêcher de s'approcher d'elle pour lui « souhaiter la bienvenue », selon ses propres termes, mais elle évita son soigneusement son « attaque ».

« Même pas en rêve, voleur fantôme ! » dit-elle, amusée.

Dark s'étonna de cette remarque et la suivit des yeux lorsqu'elle s'assit sur l'herbe entre deux parterres de fleurs, appuyant négligemment son dos sur le tronc de l'arbre qui se trouvait là. Elle avait agit comme si elle le connaissait déjà mais… il écarquilla les yeux quand il réalisa soudain.

« Mais c'est… encore toi ? »

C'était cette jeune femme qu'il avait surprise déjà plusieurs fois sur les lieux de ses forfaits, et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils échangeaient des politesses. Il avait fini par se convaincre qu'elle était sans doute une groupie un peu encombrante, mais quelque chose lui avait toujours dit qu'il se méprenait… son regard était trop profond, trop grave pour qu'elle soit aussi superficielle… Il s'était plusieurs fois demandé quelle pouvait être la raison de sa présence, mais elle avait disparut à chaque fois avant même qu'il ne tente de lui poser la moindre question. Elle était donc la sœur d'Hikari… et ce n'était sans doute pas une coïncidence.

« Qui es-tu ? » Demanda Dark en s'agenouillant près d'elle.

« Tu as raison, il est peut-être temps de faire les présentations… La forme que tu viens de voir s'appelle Hikari Rika, je m'en sers pour dissimuler ma véritable apparence, elle est moi mais n'a pas vraiment conscience de mon existence…. disons que je suis… son évolution affectée par les Black Wings… Je m'appelle Elfira ! » Dit-elle en se tournant vers lui en esquissant un sourire et en lui tendant la main.

Il s'en saisit et la serra doucement sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, ainsi elle connaissait l'existence des Black Wings et sans doute aussi leur histoire… son histoire…

« Je suppose que dans ce cas il est inutile que je me présente… »

Elfira fit non de la tête.

« Comment as-tu pu être affectée par les Black Wings ? » Demanda t'il en réfléchissant tout haut.

« Je pense que la famille Hikari a été, comment dire… infectée… par sa propre création… Krad a laissé des traces dans ses hôtes et lorsqu'il est arrivé à ceux-ci d'avoir des enfants, ils leur ont transmis quelques unes de ses comment dire… « Caractéristiques »… » Elle croisa le regard de Dark. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis loin d'être aussi mauvaise que lui… enfin, la plupart du temps ! »

Elle se mit à rire, mais Dark nota pour la première fois que son regard avait l'air profondément triste. Il ne pu s'empêcher de satisfaire sa curiosité, cette fille l'intriguait.

« Qu'es-tu venue faire ici ? »

Elle expira et croisa le regard de Dark un instant. Elle hésita avant de répondre, mais se décida finalement.

« Essayer de protéger mon frère… » Murmura t'elle, sa voix légèrement brisée traduisant son émotion. « Krad envahit peu à peu son esprit et il a de plus en plus de mal à le contrôler… Mais le pouvoir de Krad diminue si je suis proche de Kazuo, je crois que je parviens à prendre un peu de sa force, alors j'essaye de suivre Krad quand il va te combattre…. »

« Pourquoi le suis-tu au lieu de venir directement ? Je ne laisse pas mes invitations au hasard ! » Lança Dark en se retenant de ne pas y ajouter une pointe d'ironie.

Elle esquissa un sourire en comprenant ce que cela lui avait sans doute coûté. Elle croisa les bras sur ses genoux et expira avant de poursuivre.

« Il ne doit pas me voir, il est déjà presque impossible à contrôler, je ne sais pas ce qu'il ferait s'il comprenait que je suis capable de lui prendre une partie de son pouvoir… et puis j'espère toujours avoir suffisamment de force pour empêcher Krad d'apparaître à la place de Kazuo et éviter votre combat… Mais pourquoi est-ce que je te raconte çà ? » Dit-elle soudain en se détournant.

Il tenta de la rattraper par le bras mais elle l'esquiva.

« Tu es assez douée… Je l'avais déjà remarqué… » Dit-il en souriant.

« A force de suivre mon frère partout, je me débrouille… même si je n'atteins pas encore ton niveau ! » Dit-elle en l'imitant.

Dark l'observa un instant lorsqu'elle leva la tête. Krad passait au-dessus d'eux, heureusement ils étaient dissimulés par les arbres et il ne les remarqua pas. Elle avait l'air si étrange, comme si deux personnalités s'affrontaient en elle, l'une forte et sûre d'elle, et l'autre sensible et fragile. Qui était-elle vraiment ? Elle semblait tellement sincère, mais pouvait-il lui faire vraiment confiance ?

« Il faut que je sois rentrée avant lui ! » Dit-elle en se levant brusquement.

« Il ira beaucoup moins vite sous la pluie… Witzu ! » Lança Dark en l'imitant.

Ses longues ailes noires apparurent soudain dans son dos.

« Je vous dépose quelque part ? » Demanda t'il sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'adopter son attitude de séducteur.

« Non merci, ta tête est si enflée que nous aurions du mal à décoller ! »

Dark sourit en haussant les épaules.

« Je n'y suis pour rien si je suis le meilleur voleur de la Terre… »

« La prochaine fois, fais-moi penser à te donner une petite leçon d'humilité ! »

Elle sourit avant de se mettre à courir vers l'entrée du jardin.

Dark croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se mit à rire, il ne s'était pas encore rendu compte qu'elle avait joint le geste à la parole…

Quelques jours plus tard, Dark s'était rendu dans la maison d'un vieux collectionneur pour s'emparer d'un tableau très connu, « les lotus ». Krad n'était pas encore apparu ce soir là, et Dark ne pu s'empêcher de se demander si la jeune femme qu'il avait rencontré y était pour quelque chose.

« Je parie que tu n'as même pas trouvé çà drôle… c'est beaucoup trop facile pour toi, non ? » Lança une voix derrière lui alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'emparer du tableau accroché au mur du salon du vieil homme.

Dark se retourna et vit Elfira qui avait déjà décroché le tableau du mur, et l'avait placé sous son bras. Il resta un moment abasourdi, se demandant comment elle avait pu faire si vite, alors qu'il regardait encore la toile moins d'une dizaine de secondes plus tôt.

« Prendrais-tu les mauvaises habitudes de ton frère ? » Demanda Dark d'un air narquois. « C'est la deuxième fois que tu me prends mon butin ! »

« Tu parles de çà ? » Dit-elle en sortant les larmes de Venus de sa poche. « Elles sont un peu trop voyantes pour moi… » Lança t'elle avec un sourire ironique. « Je vais peut-être te les rendre finalement… »

« Tu es bien trop généreuse… çà te perdra ! »

« Tu pourrais plutôt me remercier, Krad n'est même pas apparu ce soir, mon frère est malade et mes pouvoirs ont suffit à le clouer au lit avec lui, il est trop faible pour chercher la bagarre… »

Dark esquissa un sourire.

« Tu as raison… je n'aime pas quand c'est trop facile… »

« Moi qui croyais que tu allais me dire merci… Tu es décidément très loin du gentleman que toutes les filles de la ville imaginent ! »

« Je ne suis un gentleman qu'avec les jeunes femmes qui se montrent avenantes avec moi… » Dit-il en esquissant un sourire qui se voulait ravageur, en faisant un pas vers elle.

« Tu es vraiment insupportable… » Répondit-elle en secouant la tête. « Voyons ce que tu vaux, voleur fantôme, je serais avenante avec toi si tu me reprends ce tableau, çà te va ? »

Dark esquissa un sourire et acquiesça. Elfira l'imita et se détourna de lui, elle se fondit dans les ténèbres du couloir en un instant.

Dark, d'abord surpris, se lança à sa poursuite. Elle courrait à travers les couloirs, mais ses pas étaient si légers que l'écho était à peine audible, il savait qu'elle n'était pas loin, mais elle aurait tôt fait de se glisser en dehors de la villa. Il décida donc de la piéger et de l'attendre à l'extérieur de la bâtisse. Il gagna rapidement le toit et déploya ses ailes pour se lancer à sa recherche. Il la repéra dans le jardin, mais elle ne tarda pas à le remarquer. Elle s'engouffra dans les bois qui bordaient la montagne, et il était désormais presque impossible de l'apercevoir du ciel. Dark se posa à l'entrée de la forêt et se mit à courir à travers les arbres. Il arriva rapidement à une clairière et il lui sembla sentir une présence, elle n'était sûrement pas loin. Il s'arrêta et s'approcha du tronc du plus grand chêne. A ses pieds, gisaient le tableau et les larmes de Venus. Dark sourit, mais se sentait légèrement vexé de l'avoir encore sous-estimée et de s'être fait avoir aussi facilement. Il ramassa le tableau et s'envola de nouveau. Elfira émergea du feuillage du grand chêne et sauta à terre. Elle releva la tête et suivi un instant le vol de l'ange noir. Elle sourit.

Leurs chemins s'étaient recroisés plusieurs fois et ils avaient fini par se mettre d'accord pour « travailler » ensemble. Ils se rendaient chacun de leur côté sur les lieux pour ne pas attirer l'attention de Krad, comme avant, mais ils se protégeaient désormais l'un l'autre, Elfira pouvant par sa seule présence « absorber » une partie des pouvoirs de Krad, ou renforcer l'influence de son frère, et Dark lui permettant de ne pas se faire surprendre par Krad. Leur complicité se traduisait par leurs batailles de mots, mais aussi par des conversations qu'ils ne pouvaient avoir avec personne d'autre. Dark avait donc ainsi révélé les secrets de sa mission, ainsi que sa double identité à Elfira et elle lui avait révélé le point faible de Krad, qui n'était autre qu'elle. Krad avait développé une sorte d'affection pour elle, mais dans la mesure où il était incapable du moindre sentiment, cela se traduisait plutôt par une obsession de possession au point qu'il ne supportait même pas qu'elle parle à son propre frère, Kazuo. C'était pour échapper à son influence qu'Elfira avait crée Rika, avec l'aide de son frère Kazuo, et qu'elle se cachait sous son apparence depuis 4 ans, depuis que Krad avait prit possession du corps de son frère bien-aimé. Puisqu'elles étaient assez proches physiquement et qu'Elfira fuyait les réunions mondaines depuis son plus jeune âge, personne ne se douta que la fille de la famille Hikari était bien Rika. Elfira n'utilisait sa véritable apparence et ses pouvoirs que pour affaiblir Krad et n'avait rien changé à ses habitudes, même lorsqu'elle rejoignait Dark ou Daiki, si bien qu'il se passa quelque chose qu'Elfira n'avait pas prévu… Rika tomba peu à peu sous le charme de Dark. Celui-ci, ne pouvant s'empêcher de profiter de la situation, était sorti plusieurs fois avec Rika et ils avaient notamment observé les décorations du grand sapin de Noël tous les deux. Elfira s'était rendue compte que Rika avait puisé peu à peu dans ses propres connaissances et qu'elle ne tarderait pas à comprendre la véritable nature de Dark. Aussi, Dark décida de lui révéler la vérité, pensant que cela lui ferait comprendre qu'il ne pouvait s'attacher à personne, mais Rika s'en moqua, elle aimait Dark et était persuadée de n'exister que pour cette raison. Elfira n'aurait jamais pensé que Rika développerait une personnalité propre, et cela l'inquiétait, car elle craignait de perdre le contrôle de son propre corps. Pourtant, il y avait pire, Krad était de plus en plus incontrôlable et de plus en plus possessif envers elle, et lorsqu'elle se protégeait sous la forme de Rika, il tentait d'user de son pouvoir pour la faire apparaître et elle avait de plus en plus de mal à s'y opposer. Bientôt son pouvoir atteindrait sa toute puissance, et elle ne pourrait plus lui résister. Et s'il apprenait qu'elle aidait Dark à sceller le pouvoir des œuvres d'arts Hikari… elle ne préférait pas y penser… et pourtant, rien n'aurait pu lui faire renoncer à cette mission. Dark et elle s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait que si Krad découvrait leur collaboration, ils y mettraient immédiatement un terme et qu'Elfira resterait cachée jusqu'à ce que Krad et Dark s'affrontent pour la dernière fois.

Dark et Elfira travaillaient ensemble depuis plusieurs mois, lorsque cela arriva. Krad avait surpris la jeune femme alors qu'elle tentait de fuir la grotte par laquelle ils avaient atteint la bibliothèque Kudo, alors que le combat de Dark et Krad était à son paroxysme et que les lourds murs de pierre s'écroulaient sous les assauts des deux anges. Krad lança une de ses plumes sur le plafond, un gros rocher tomba près d'elle, mais elle l'évita, révélant ainsi sa présence.

« Elfira ! » Cria t'il. « Que fais-tu ici ? Ne me dis pas que c'est encore pour veiller sur ton stupide frère ? »

« Kazuo vaut bien mieux que toi ! »

« Je t'avais interdit de sortir de la maison ! »

« Je ne suis pas à toi Krad, je ne le serai jamais tu m'entends ! Jamais… Je te hais… »

« Toujours la même rengaine… » Lança Krad avec un sourire mauvais « Mais tu oublies une chose petite sœur, le pouvoir que tu as hérité de moi n'est rien du tout comparé au mien… tu seras à moi, que tu le veuilles ou non… »

« Tu me sous-estime Krad… »

Elle ferma les yeux et joignit ses doigts, une sphère lumineuse se forma entre ses mains, des éclairs d'une puissance incroyable s'en échappaient. Elle rouvrit les yeux et la boule se propulsa vers Krad, qui l'évita de justesse. La sphère alla s'écraser contre le mur de pierres derrière lui, la grotte trembla, les murs commencèrent à se fissurer tout autour d'eux et le plafond de roche tremblait dangereusement, la grotte ne tiendrait sans doute plus très longtemps. Elfira expira difficilement et amena la main à son cœur avant de s'effondrer à terre sur les genoux.

« Grosse erreur petite sœur, cette fusion a prit toute ton énergie… Je t'avais dit que tu ne pourrais jamais me combattre… ». Son visage se déforma en un rictus mauvais. « Tu vas me payer ton insolence ! »

Il lança son pouvoir contre elle, mais Dark s'interposa entre eux, il lança une de ses plumes sombres et détourna le flot d'énergie de Krad. Mais Krad n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, il profita du fait que Dark se dirigeait vers Elfira pour lancer un second flot d'énergie qui frappa Dark de plein fouet. Krad hurla de rire en voyant son alter ego glisser sur plusieurs mètres sous la force du coup. Elfira se releva avec difficultés et fit quelques pas vers Krad.

« Tu es encore plus lâche que ce que je croyais… tu ne me laisse plus le choix… » Murmura t'elle. Elle croisa ses deux mains avant de les mettre à plat. Krad ne pu s'empêcher d'être surpris, une flamme bleue brillait au dessus de ses paumes, semblant concentrer une énergie bien plus redoutable que celle de la sphère de lumière. Krad s'apprêtait à riposter et ni lui, ni Elfira ne remarquèrent que Dark venait de se relever. Elfira tenait à peine sur ses jambes, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas droit à un deuxième essai, ce pouvoir lui prendrait presque toute son énergie vitale. Elle fit un pas chancelant vers Krad.

« Elfira ! » S'écria Dark en réalisant que Krad ne ferait sans doute qu'une bouchée d'elle.

Il se précipita vers elle en dépliant ses ailes, évitant les lourds morceaux de pierres qui tombaient toujours du plafond. Elle se retourna vers lui et fit disparaître la flamme avant de s'agripper à son cou, et il enserra sa taille. Ils s'envolèrent à travers les murs de rochers, évitant les flux d'énergie de Krad. Dark retrouva rapidement la sortie, il scella l'entrée de la grotte par son pouvoir, empêchant ainsi Krad de les suivre, et ils s'élevèrent dans le ciel. Elfira avait toujours la tête blottie contre l'épaule de Dark et tous deux restaient silencieux, même s'il n'y avait plus de danger pour le moment. Elle ouvrit finalement les yeux, tentant de s'extraire de ce sentiment profond qu'elle ressentait. Tout était terminé, et rien ne pouvait le changer, alors mieux ne valait pas rendre les choses plus difficiles. Elle tourna légèrement la tête et aperçut les lumières de la ville.

« Ce que c'est beau ! » Murmura t'elle. « Je me demandais comment çà pouvait être vu d'en haut ! » Dit-elle avec cet éclat de voix enthousiaste qu'il lui connaissait bien. Dark la regardait… Quelle que soit la situation qu'ils traversaient, elle arrivait toujours à rebondir ainsi sur quelque chose… Pourtant, il y avait tant de tristesse dans ses yeux, peut-être autant que dans son cœur à lui. Il vira à droite et ils se posèrent lentement près de la fontaine, face à la mer. Dark libéra la taille d'Elfira, elle quitta lentement ses bras sans lui adresser un regard et se dirigea vers les rochers. Dark resta un instant à la regarder avant d'amener doucement son bras à l'horizontale et d'ouvrir sa main. Un petit nuage multicolore s'en échappa, avant d'être absorbé par un anneau d'argent creusé de runes noires. Il le serra dans son poing avant de regarder de nouveau sa compagne. Il fit un pas vers elle.

« Nous étions d'accord… » Murmura t'elle. « Je ne pensais pas que j'arriverais à supporter ton sale caractère aussi longtemps ! Je devrais être soulagée ! » Dit-elle, faussement amusée, le regard toujours fixé sur la mer.

« Elfira… j'aurais voulu… »

Elfira sentait qu'elle ne pourrait plus retenir ses larmes très longtemps, et elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il la voie pleurer.

« Je t'en prie, ne dis rien… tu sais bien que je déteste les adieux… »

C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait céder un peu de terrain à ses émotions… A cet instant, il réalisa vraiment ce qu'il s'apprêtait à perdre.

Sa respiration devint plus saccadée au fur et à mesure qu'il réfléchissait, il se décida finalement à franchir les quelques mètres qui le séparaient d'elle et passa ses bras autour de ses épaules. Elle sentit la douce caresse de son torse contre ses omoplates, une larme coula sur sa joue. Il était toujours si calme, presque distant et son regard ne traduisait jamais la moindre émotion… et pourtant, il venait de la prendre dans ses bras… ce geste là venant de lui la touchait plus que n'importe quoi d'autre… Ses ailes noires se refermèrent sur eux, créant une sorte de barrière au monde extérieur.

« Repousse-moi, ou je ne partirai plus jamais… » Murmura Dark.

Elle resta un moment abasourdie, elle avait l'habitude de ses tirades romantiques qui le rendaient si drôle parfois, mais cette fois, il était tellement différent... C'était la première fois qu'il lui montrait sincèrement son affection, et elle n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de lui dire qu'elle s'était elle aussi attachée à lui…

« Je… Je ne peux pas… » Répondit Elfira en passant sa main autour du poignet de Dark.

Il resserra son étreinte autour d'elle avant de faire glisser ses bras sur sa taille, Elfira sentit son corps réagir à cette caresse.

« Je voudrais te donner quelque chose… » Murmura Dark à l'oreille d'Elfira.

Elle se retourna doucement vers lui et sa main glissa sur celle du voleur fantôme. Ce geste involontaire et inhabituel les troubla tous les deux. Dark baissa la tête et ouvrit le poing. Les yeux d'Elfira brillèrent à la vue de l'anneau accroché à une chaîne d'argent.

« Ton anneau… »

« C'est à toi que je voudrais le confier… si tu es d'accord… » Murmura t'il.

Elfira était très émue, mais tenta de n'en rien laisser paraître… un grand sourire éclaira son visage, elle acquiesça.

« Tu ne regretteras pas de me confier une partie de tes pouvoirs ? » Demanda t'elle en prenant l'anneau dans sa main.

Il sourit.

« Ce n'est pas qu'une partie de mes pouvoirs… c'est une partie de moi qui te protègera de Krad… »

« Je sais… » Murmura Elfira, sentant de nouveau l'assaut de ses larmes contre ses paupières. « Dark je… » Elle hésita. « Merci… » Murmura t'elle.

Il reprit l'anneau et l'attacha autour de son cou. Elle trembla sous la caresse de ses doigts sur sa nuque et Dark se sentit profondément troublé par cette proximité insolite.

Ils étaient toujours tellement sûrs d'eux, mais à ce moment là, c'était très différent. Ils se regardaient sans pouvoir se détacher l'un de l'autre, mais sans savoir non plus comment briser ce silence. La solution apparut sous la forme de Witzu, qui se transforma et sauta dans les bras d'Elfira, qui le rattrapa juste à temps. Il se blottit contre la jeune femme qui lui caressait le dos en poussant ses petits cris qui lui servaient de langage.

« Kyuu… »

« Salut mon petit ami… toi aussi tu vas me manquer… »

Dark les regardait, il enviait presque Witzu d'être si proche d'elle… mais non, il ne pouvait pas penser à çà… il n'en avait pas le droit… Elle releva les yeux vers lui, ses yeux brillaient comme s'ils abritaient des milliers d'étoiles…

« Tu veux peut-être dire au revoir à Rika maintenant… »

Dark resta silencieux et se détourna un instant. Une larme coula sur la joue d'Elfira.

« Au revoir… Dark… » Murmura t'elle avant qu'une puissante lumière ne s'empare de son corps.

« Non Elfira ! » S'exclama t'il, mais lorsque son regard se posa de nouveau sur Elfira, elle avait repris l'aspect de Rika.

Dark baissa la tête, se sentant soudain vide, terriblement vide.

« Dark-san… que se passe t'il ? » Demanda la jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns.

Il resta un long moment silencieux.

« C'est terminé Rika… »

Elle resta muette, choquée des paroles que venaient de prononcer Dark.

« De quoi parlez-vous Dark-san ? »

« De quelque chose qui n'a jamais commencé… peu importe ce qui peut arriver maintenant… »

« Non, vous n'avez pas le droit de dire çà ! »

Rika laissa ses larmes couler et se précipita au cou de Dark. Il la repoussa.

« Je suis désolé, mais je ne vous ai jamais aimée, je cherchais quelqu'un d'autre à travers vous… »

« Non Dark-san, je ne vous crois pas… vous m'avez dit… »

« Ces mots ne vous étaient pas destinés… pardonnez-moi… et oubliez-moi, je ne peux plus me préoccuper de vous Rika… »

Il replia une de ses ailes devant lui et ses yeux s'embuèrent des larmes qu'il avait jusque là retenues.

« Non Dark-san ! »

Rika se précipita sur lui, mais il avait déjà disparut dans les ténèbres du ciel. Rika tomba à genoux sur le sol et ses larmes se déposèrent sur le sol. Elle pleura longtemps avant de se relever et de regagner la grande demeure Hikari qui dominait la ville.

Rika se sentit complètement vide pendant des jours, elle ne mangeait plus, et dormait très peu. Quatre jours après le départ de Dark, elle lui écrivit une lettre, une lettre qu'elle ne pourrait jamais lui donner… De peur que sa famille n'apprenne ses sentiments pour leur ennemi, elle la cacha dans une colonne, au milieu du jardin, une colonne ronde ornée d'une sphère avec de grandes ailes. Elle y enferma avec soin sa lettre et le seul souvenir de Dark qu'elle avait conservé, une plume noire…

Les jours passèrent et peu à peu, les habitants de la cité notaient des comportements étranges, des évènements naturels anormaux, tels qu'une marée extrêmement basse, ou des problèmes au niveau de l'eau. La fontaine par exemple, s'assécha sans que les spécialistes ne puissent trouver l'origine du problème. Les autorités de la ville craignaient un tsunami, mais les relevés topographiques et sismiques ne faisaient état d'aucune activité particulière. Le vent commença à se lever et soufflait de plus en plus fort. L'inquiétude grandissait devant cette profusion de détails étranges. Le troisième jour, un violent tremblement de terre secoua toute la ville, des pans entiers de bâtiments et terrains s'écroulèrent, le sol fut éventré, parfois sur plusieurs mètres. La panique avait gagné la ville, et les habitants commençaient à fuir, craignant un nouveau cataclysme. Alors que des files de voitures, de carrosses ou autres berlines s'entassaient aux sorties de la ville, un jeune garçon aux cheveux roux se dirigeait à pied vers une grande battisse dominant la ville. Dans une grande salle sous la maison se tenait un objet immense et imposant couvert d'une large tenture et attaché par de solides chaînes. Juste devant lui, se tenait Krad. Dark ouvrit les grandes portes de bois et pénétra dans la pièce obscure.

« Je m'impatientais presque… » Lança Krad avec un sourire dément.

Au même moment, dans la voiture qui emmenait Rika loin de la ville, l'esprit d'Elfira se réveilla. Elle était restée en elle, ne trouvant plus la force de se matérialiser à sa place, mais elle avait senti de nouveau la présence de Dark et en même temps que la sienne, celle de Krad et… des Black Wings. Alors c'était vraiment la fin, même s'il pouvait vaincre Krad, elle ne le reverrait jamais plus… et elle n'était même pas sûre que la destruction des Black Wings, si elle avait lieu, lui permettrait à elle aussi de disparaître et de le rejoindre… Elle porta sa main à son cœur, sa main effleura un objet métallique.

Rika entendit un murmure dans sa tête.

_« Rika… je sais que tu m'entends… »_

« Elfira ? » S'entendit-elle demander sans savoir pourquoi.

_« Ecoute-moi… j'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi… Je sais que ce sera quelque chose de très difficile pour toi, mais je dois te le demander… je suis désolée… »_

« C'est… c'est la première fois que tu me parles… »

_« J'ai compris très tard que tu avais conscience de ma présence… »_ Dit Elfira comme pour s'excuser.

« Je suis contente d'entendre ta voix… »

_« Moi aussi Rika… mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Ecoute, si tu passes cet anneau au doigt… » _ L'anneau se matérialisa au cou de Rika. « … _nous serons séparées et tu pourras vivre normalement, sans avoir la hantise de me voir reprendre ta place… mais tu auras tout oublié de mon existence, de celle de Krad… et de Dark… »_

« Je ne pourrais jamais oublier Dark-san… je ne veux pas l'oublier… » Murmura Rika en se saisissant de l'anneau et en retenant les larmes qui lui venaient aux yeux.

Elfira expira tristement, elle allait poursuivre mais Rika la devança.

« Tu peux faire quelque chose pour l'aider n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour cela que tu veux que je mette cet anneau ? »

« Je ne sais pas… porter cet anneau peut me détruire, ou me permettre d'aider Dark à abattre le pouvoir des Black Wings… »

« Tu es prête à prendre un risque pareil… » Murmura Rika en esquissant un sourire. « J'ai été si stupide de croire qu'il m'avait menti… En fait je crois que je l'ai toujours vu dans ses yeux… c'était toi qu'il cherchait, pas moi… »

Elfira resta silencieuse, elle se sentait à la fois heureuse d'entendre ces mots et si triste pour ce que devait ressentir Rika.

« Merci de t'être tant inquiété pour moi… Bonne chance, Elfira… » Murmura Rika avant de passer l'anneau à son doigt. Une lumière aveuglante l'entoura, provoquant l'arrêt de tous les véhicules et des personnes qui l'entourait. Lorsque la lumière se fana, Rika observait un groupe d'enfants à côté de la voiture qui la transportait, comme s'il ne s'était absolument rien passé. Le chauffeur se retourna vers elle.

« Vous n'avez pas froid mademoiselle ? Je peux relever la capote si vous voulez »

« Ho non, merci Edgar… Mais dites-moi, où est Kazuo ? »

« Il était en rendez-vous en ville ce matin, je lui ai fait porter un message pour qu'il sache où vous retrouver. Ne vous inquiétez pas mademoiselle, la police évacue toute la ville, il vous rejoindra très vite… »

Rika sourit, elle se sentit rassurée en sachant que son frère serait bientôt auprès d'elle.

Elfira se réveilla dans une sorte de sphère lumineuse… Elle lança un coup d'œil inquiet à sa main… l'anneau des Ténèbres était toujours à son doigt. La lumière se fana peu à peu, elle aperçut dans l'obscurité, juste devant elle, une silhouette décharnée immense qui lui fit froid dans le dos.

Dark et Krad regardaient la sphère de lumière qui venait d'apparaître entre eux, mettant une fin provisoire aux hostilités. Une silhouette qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien émergea de la lumière, mais elle était différente, ses cheveux étaient plus longs et plus foncés que d'habitude. « Elfira… » Murmurèrent-ils en même temps, ne pouvant dissimuler leur surprise.

Dark et Elfira échangèrent un regard. En comprenant qu'elle était sous l'influence de l'anneau des Ténèbres, Krad explosa de colère et déchaîna toute sa rage dans l'attaque qu'il lança contre elle. Elle se tourna vers lui, Dark sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour et il tenta de détourner le flot d'énergie qui se dirigeait vers elle, mais trop tard… Le nuage lumineux percuta Elfira, sans qu'elle ait même tenté de l'éviter. Pourtant elle ne fut pas terrassée, elle avait absorbé le nuage comme s'il s'agissait d'une légère brise et se tenait toujours debout, face à Krad.

Krad se mit à hurler à l'adresse de Dark.

« Je te le jure mon cher alter ego, tu me payeras sa trahison… très cher… » Il se tourna vers Elfira. « Et toi je te laisse encore une chance avant de… »

Il se dirigea vers elle, elle tendit la main, l'anneau des Ténèbres se mit à briller et la force qui en émana frappa Krad de plein fouet. Il fut projeté en l'air et retomba violemment sur le sol à quelques mètres de là.

« Je suis venue pour te détruire Krad… je te l'ai dis, je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi… » L'interrompit Elfira d'une voix douce.

Krad se releva et sourit ironiquement.

« Tu ne peux pas me détruire sans détruire ton propre frère et mon cher alter ego… tu seras donc à moi, je te le promets… »

« Tu as raison sur le premier point… c'est pourquoi j'ai trouvé une autre solution… »

Elle se tourna vers Dark et lui adressa un sourire rempli d'affection qui ne pouvait masquer la tristesse de son regard. Elle ferma les yeux et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Tu apprendras à ne pas faire des promesses en l'air Krad… » Lança Elfira.

Dark se précipita sur elle lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'elle avait en tête. La sphère de lumière se reforma autour d'elle et s'envola, directement vers les Black Wings. Elle les percuta de plein fouet et une lumière bleue se propagea dans toute la salle, semblant irradier la statue de l'intérieur. L'onde de choc fut si importante qu'elle se répandit à travers le sol, les murs, puis le plafond qui se mit à trembler. Des panneaux entiers s'écroulèrent et les murs se fissurèrent.. La demeure Hikari serait bientôt à l'état de ruines. La lumière se fana et les Black Wings se ternirent, les os blancs devinrent gris, puis noir, et la puissance qui en émanait se dissipa, avant de disparaître. La sphère lumineuse s'échappa de la structure sous une pluie de morceaux de bois, de pierre et de plâtre et se posa de nouveau entre les deux anges. La lumière disparut, les yeux de Dark se posèrent sur le corps inerte d'Elfira, elle avait utilisé l'association de la puissance de ses fameuses flammes bleues, issues des pouvoirs de Krad, et de l'anneau de Dark pour neutraliser celle des Black Wings. Elle respirait très faiblement, mais parvint à ouvrir les yeux. Dark était penché sur elle, et la serrait dans ses bras, il ne pouvait retenir ses larmes. Krad et lui se réincarneraient dans la prochaine génération de Niwa et d'Hikari… mais Elfira, séparée de Rika, n'était plus qu'une pure création des Black Wings, qui, inactives, ne pouvaient plus la maintenir en vie. Krad regardait la scène, ivre de colère, mais resta de marbre car il était tout de même satisfait… maintenant, personne ne pourrait plus la posséder…

« Je voulais te dire tant de choses… » Murmura t'elle. Dark sentit le poids de son corps s'envoler. Elle commença à disparaître, de la même manière que toutes les créatures qu'il avait scellé, comme effacée par une pluie d'étoiles. Elle souriait, mais son regard traduisait encore toute la tristesse de son cœur.

Dark ne pu se détourner d'elle, même si le spectacle lui était insupportable, il voulait garder ses traits en mémoire le plus longtemps possible. Lorsqu'elle eut disparut, il sentit une étrange impression et leva son regard vers Krad, ils disparaissaient peu à peu, exactement en même temps. Tous deux se placèrent face à face et se défièrent du regard.

« On se reverra mon cher alter ego… pour la dernière fois… » Lança Krad avec un sourire sadique.

Les deux anges disparurent dans une pluie de lumière multicolore.

**Fin du flashback**


	4. L'idée de Daiki

Daisuke observait les étoiles du balcon de sa chambre, il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de penser à tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre sur Dark. La grand-mère des jumelles, Rika, avait épousé Harada-san et avait vécu une vie très heureuse, alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas en être de même pour Dark et Elfira ? Il trouvait ça si injuste, ils s'étaient retrouvés… mais pour être contraints de se combattre…

« Daisuke, tu ne dors pas ? » Demanda une voix douce derrière lui.

« Ho maman, heu non… je n'arrive pas à dormir… »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda Emiko en s'approchant de son fils et en posant sa main sur son épaule.

« Est-ce que Dark t'a déjà parlé de son passé ? »

« Tu as appris quelque chose sur son passé qui te trouble à ce point ? Je ne t'ai pas vu comme çà depuis que Dark a scellé Adonis du jardin des serments… »

Daisuke acquiesça.

« Il m'a parlé de ce qui s'est passé il y a 40 ans… »

Emiko esquissa un doux sourire.

« Alors tu devrais peut-être en parler avec papa… »

Daisuke se retourna vers sa mère et lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant. Il se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre et dévala les escaliers pour rejoindre le salon. Daiki était installé sur le canapé, en train de lire son journal.

« Grand-père ? »

« Que se passe t'il Daisuke ? »

« Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

« Bah bien sûr voyons ! Pourquoi tu crois que je te demande ce qui se passe ! » Lança Daiki avec sa désinvolture habituelle.

« Est-ce que tu connais Elfira ? »

Daiki resta silencieux un moment.

« Dark t'en a parlé ? »

« Je lui ai demandé de m'en parler, je pensais que çà lui ferait du bien, mais je crois que je n'aurais pas du… »

« Comment as-tu eu l'idée de lui demander de parler d'Elfira ? » Demanda Daiki en réfléchissant tout haut.

« Nous l'avons vue aujourd'hui… »

Daiki se retourna vers Daisuke et le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

« Comment çà vous l'avez vue ? »

« Oui, tu m'as dit d'aller chercher le coffret chez Hiwatari-san, Harada-san a amené Dark jusqu'au coffret et Elfira est apparue, Harada-san l'a appelée Sana-san… »

« Je me disais bien que son histoire n'était pas très claire, alors c'est sans doute Elfira qui l'a prévenue qu'ils détenaient le coffret c'est çà ? »

Daisuke acquiesça.

« Comment peut-elle être en vie ? Est-ce que c'est la séparation qui lui aurait permis de conserver un corps à elle… » Murmura Daiki. « Mais dans ce cas pourquoi reste t'elle dans cette maison ? »

« Elle est sous l'emprise de l'anneau de Lumière… »

Daiki fronça les sourcils.

« Ha je comprends mieux… »

« Est-ce que nous pouvons faire quelque chose ? »

« La seule manière de la libérer de l'emprise de Krad est de retrouver l'anneau des Ténèbres et de lui passer au doigt afin d'équilibrer la force des anneaux, ensuite il faudra les enfermer dans le coffret des Anges pour qu'ils se détruisent l'un l'autre mais… »

« Mais quoi grand-père ? »

« Elfira a déjà canalisé une fois la puissance conjuguée des deux anneaux lorsque Krad lui a passé l'anneau de Lumière afin de récupérer l'anneau des Ténèbres, son corps peut ne pas pouvoir subir ce choc une seconde fois… »

« Alors que dois-je faire ? »

« Je pense que c'est à Dark de prendre cette décision, mais si vous décidez de le faire, il faudra retrouver l'anneau des Ténèbres. Il ne peut pas être très loin du manoir Hiwatari, car Krad n'a pas pu annihiler son pouvoir très longtemps, et comme il ne fait confiance à personne, il l'a certainement caché plutôt que de le confier à quelqu'un… »

« Et ensuite ? »

« Il faudra qu'Elfira passe cet anneau et que tu l'amènes directement ici, très vite, avant qu'elle ne puisse plus supporter la puissance des anneaux… Emiko et moi nous occuperons du reste… »

« Et on ne peut pas simplement lui retirer l'anneau de Lumière et lui laisser celui des Ténèbres ? Comme çà elle ne risquerait rien… »

« C'est impossible… ni toi, ni Dark ne pourrez conserver l'anneau de Lumière très longtemps avant que sa puissance ne se réveille et soit capable de vous détruire, tous les deux… Même si vous le cachiez, ce ne serait qu'une question de temps avant que Krad ne le retrouve et s'en serve, alors que l'anneau de Dark serait certainement encore prisonnier du doigt d'Elfira. Elle sera très faible après l'échange et si on la soumet au pouvoir de l'anneau des Ténèbres, elle en sera trop dépendante pour prendre le risque de lui retirer… »

Daisuke expira.

« Que Dark prenne sa décision… » Termina Daiki.

Daisuke souhaita une bonne nuit à son grand-père et remonta dans sa chambre.

« Dark… tu es là ? »

Il n'obtint aucune réponse.

« Dark… je me tiendrai à ta décision, s'il te plaît, dis-moi ce que je dois faire… »

« Je ne veux pas te faire courir de risques Daisuke… se rendre encore chez Hiwatari est très dangereux, et je n'ai aucun moyen de localiser l'anneau… »

« Il est pourtant lié à toi non, tu pourrais sentir sa présence… »

« Je ne sais pas, il a été altéré par Krad… S'il n'y avait que moi, j'agirais tout de suite sans me préoccuper des conséquences, mais il y a toi aussi, et Riku… »

« Si Riku-san était dans la situation d'Elfira, je sais que tu ferais tout pour m'aider… alors je veux le faire pour toi ! Laisse-moi le faire ! »

« Merci… Daisuke… »


	5. Le rituel des anneaux jumeaux

Cette fois, Dark se rendit chez les Hiwatari en plein jour, et seul. Il pénétra dans la demeure de la même façon et rejoignit la pièce en sous-sol, à la recherche d'Elfira. Elle était allongée sur le canapé au centre de la pièce, endormie. Sur la table à côté d'elle gisait une palette de peinture et des pinceaux en forme d'ailes. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le chevalet à droite du canapé, elle venait d'achever une copie des Lotus, et elle était toujours aussi douée, même si elle n'avait pas vu l'original depuis 40 ans. Dark réalisa à cet instant qu'elle avait sans doute refait toutes les copies des œuvres qui lui semblaient si familières, comme elle en avait l'habitude autrefois. Il sourit et s'approcha lentement d'elle, l'anneau de Lumière le repousserait s'il franchissait la limite à ne pas dépasser, et il se passerait aisément de renouveler cette expérience. Un détail le frappa, un éclair lumineux s'échappait de ses mains, une chaîne, une chaîne qu'il connaissait très bien… elle l'avait gardée… Il sourit.

« Elfira… » Murmura t'il.

Elle ouvrit ses grands yeux bruns qui se posèrent sur lui. Elle le fixa un instant sans pouvoir dissimuler sa surprise.

« Dark… » Murmura t'elle en se relevant. « Mais que fais-tu là ? »

« Je serais tenté de te dire que le vieux Daiki est très impatient de te revoir… mais je te mentirai… » Répondit-il en esquissant un sourire plein d'affection.

Elle sourit et sentit ses joues s'empourprer lorsqu'elle croisa son regard.

« Mais je croyais que… »

Dark esquissa un sourire.

« Je sais ce que tu croyais… mais tu es la seule femme capable de supporter mon sale caractère tu sais… »

Elle se mit à rire, les yeux soudain brillants. Dark ne pouvait détacher son regard d'elle, elle était tellement belle lorsqu'elle riait…

« Si je le pouvais, je te prendrais dans mes bras… » Murmura t'il.

Leurs regards ne s'étaient pas quittés et Dark reprit la parole de peur de ne plus savoir comment agir.

« Il faut faire vite… » Dit-il en sortant de nulle part un anneau d'argent gravé de runes noires.

« Tu l'as récupéré… Mais comment… »

« Je te l'expliquerai plus tard… Ecoute-moi, c'est très important… »

Elle acquiesça.

« Ton corps a déjà subit la force conjuguée des deux anneaux, il est donc fragile… ce que je m'apprête à faire n'est pas sans danger pour toi… »

« Tu veux accomplir le rituel de destruction, c'est çà ? »

Dark acquiesça.

« Daiki nous attend, je n'ai qu'à t'emmener auprès de lui… »

« Mais l'anneau de Lumière t'empêche de t'approcher de moi et me retient ici… je dois donc les porter ensemble tout de suite… » Dit-elle avec une certaine crainte dans la voix.

Dark acquiesça.

« Est-ce que tu veux le faire ? »

Elfira se détourna un court instant. Elle se souvenait trop bien de l'effet des anneaux sur elle et elle doutait de pouvoir le supporter aussi longtemps… mais ce qu'elle devait supporter chaque jour lui semblait bien pire que cela. Elle releva la tête vers Dark.

« Plutôt mourir tout de suite que passer un jour de plus sous l'influence de Krad… et… sans toi… » Leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau. « Si çà devait mal se passer encore cette fois… je veux que tu saches que… je t'aime Dark, je t'ai toujours aimé du plus profond de mon cœur… »

Il se sentit troublé comme jamais il ne l'avait été, il ne pouvait s'approcher davantage d'elle mais il en mourrait d'envie. Il se força à reprendre ce masque d'indifférence qui le caractérisait, il ne voulait pas surtout pas lui faire penser une seule seconde que le pire pourrait arriver, il lui parlerait quand elle serait hors de danger. Elfira le regardait, elle n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse de sa part, l'expression de son regard lui suffisait, mais sa réaction, ou plutôt son absence de réaction, la déçu, malgré elle. Il posa l'anneau sur la table qui les séparait.

« Mets-le quand tu te sentiras prête… »

Elle l'observa un instant avant d'acquiescer, s'était-elle mépris sur ses sentiments ? Pourtant il avait été troublé, elle en était sûre… alors pourquoi agissait-il comme s'il n'avait rien entendu ? Elle se leva et s'approcha de la table sur laquelle trônait l'anneau, elle s'en saisit, la douleur la frappa de plein fouet, déjà, mais elle n'en montra rien. Dark perçut pourtant la puissance foudroyante de l'anneau et imagina ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir, l'inquiétude le saisit et cette éventualité à laquelle il n'avait pas voulu penser se présenta d'elle-même.

Elle approcha l'anneau de son doigt et le passa immédiatement. La douleur s'accentua, et Elfira savait pertinemment qu'elle perdrait sans doute bientôt connaissance, elle sentait déjà son corps l'abandonner, mais sentit soudain une chaleur… une étreinte à la fois douce et puissante qui la fit revenir immédiatement à la réalité. Son corps rejoignit instantanément son esprit. Elle était dans ses bras… enfin dans ses bras à lui… elle se sentait si bien qu'elle en oublia tout le reste, elle leva ses yeux vers lui. Il la regardait, ses yeux étaient si brillants…

« Elfira… mon pouvoir ne te maintiendra pas longtemps consciente, mais… moi aussi je veux que tu saches… »

Ses mots s'estompèrent, il pencha la tête vers elle et ses lèvres effleurèrent les siennes. Il prit possession de ses lèvres et ses bras resserrèrent leur étreinte autour de sa taille. Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle avait passé ses bras autour de son cou et cela valait mieux, car ils se trouvaient déjà à bonne distance du sol.

La tête d'Elfira roula doucement au creux de l'épaule de Dark, elle avait sombré dans l'inconscience, Dark avait peur pour elle, peur de la perdre de nouveau, mais il savait qu'elle se battrait jusqu'au bout pour lui revenir. Il la serra fort dans ses bras et ses yeux brillaient de larmes, mais il allait tout donner pour elle.

« Tu croyais pourvoir m'échapper longtemps ? » Lança une voix derrière lui.

Dark ne se retourna même pas, il savait bien que Krad se montrerait à un moment ou à un autre.

« Tu as mal choisi ton moment Krad… »

« Elle ne sera jamais à toi tu m'entends, elle est à moi… A MOI ! » Cria t'il en lançant son pouvoir contre Dark. Celui-ci esquiva l'attaque de justesse en se déportant vers le bas. Il profita de son avance sur Krad pour déposer Elfira sur l'herbe à l'abri des arbres. Il déposa un baiser sur son front avant de rejoindre le ciel et son alter ego.

« Je ne te laisserai plus jamais poser la main sur elle ! » Lança Dark en même temps qu'une tornade de plumes noires sur Krad, qui fut projeté en arrière.

Celui-ci revint à la charge, le visage déformé par la fureur, lançant une épaisse fumée blanche sur son ennemi qui l'esquiva, mais cette étrange forme revint à la charge et le frappa par derrière. Krad hurla de rire.

Pendant ce temps en bas, Elfira luttait toujours contre son propre corps, elle évoluait dans une sorte de monde parallèle qui cherchait à prendre possession d'elle. La douleur était de plus en plus forte et elle s'affaiblissait de plus en plus, mais elle ne voulait pas abandonner, même si elle n'avait plus conscience de rien, il y avait cette sensation qu'elle ressentait, cette certitude que rien ne pourrait détruire ce qui la liait à Dark et qu'il fallait juste qu'elle tienne… pour lui, pour le revoir…

Au même moment Dark se sentit étrange, il savait qu'elle ne tiendrait plus très longtemps et qu'il devait faire très vite, il se jeta sur Krad et l'entraîna dans sa chute. Les deux anges plongèrent dans l'eau et Dark fit apparaître une de ses plumes entre son index et son majeur. Une puissante onde se forma à l'extrémité de la plume et forma rapidement un tourbillon. Krad tenta de l'esquiver mais fut rattrapé par les anneaux de tourbillon qui l'emprisonnèrent en leur coeur. Dark utilisa le pouvoir d'une nouvelle plume pour se propulser aussitôt au dehors, sans attendre de voir combien de temps Krad mettrait à s'échapper. Il étendit ses ailes dès qu'il se retrouva à l'air libre mais celles-ci se bloquèrent, l'empêchant de virer de bord.

« Witzu, s'il te plaît, fais un effort, nous devons faire très vite ! »

Les ailes frémirent et bougèrent légèrement.

« Tu peux le faire ! »

Les ailes se mirent à s'agiter de plus en plus vite et reprirent finalement leur mouvement.

« Merci Witzu… »

Dark se rua vers l'endroit où il avait laissé Elfira et la prit dans ses bras avant de reprendre sa route. Il expira de soulagement quand il aperçut enfin le toit de la maison Niwa.

Daiki et Emiko l'attendait déjà dans la cave, tout était prêt. Dark déposa délicatement le corps d'Elfira sur le matelas qu'Emiko avait installé à cette intention à côté de l'antre où Daiki et elle exécutaient habituellement les rituels et Daiki se précipita sur elle. Dark le regardait l'air inquiet.

« Ça ira Dark, elle est bien plus forte que nous l'avions pensé… » Lança Daiki en se tournant vers lui.

Dark esquissa un sourire.

Emiko s'avança vers Elfira et contourna le matelas, elle tendit sa baguette au-dessus d'elle, un tourbillon de plumes blanches apparut autour d'elle. Daiki fit de même et un tourbillon de plumes noires se joignit au premier.

Les deux anneaux se mirent à briller comme des cendres incandescentes. Daiki les retira de ses doigts tandis qu'Emiko amenait le coffret qu'elle avait posé sur l'étagère à côté d'eux. Les tourbillons s'élevèrent au-dessus d'Elfira et disparurent au moment où Daiki posa les deux anneaux dans le coffret des Anges. Dark se jeta sur Elfira et prit sa main, elle était chaude.

La lumière qui s'échappa du coffret les aveugla tous les trois pendant quelques secondes. Lorsqu'elle se fana, les deux anneaux se tenaient toujours dans le coffret, l'anneau de Lumière était devenu blanc, alors que celui des Ténèbres arborait une robe noire.

Daiki referma le coffret et le posa de nouveau sur l'étagère avant de se tourner vers Dark.

« C'est terminé… je crois qu'Elfira va avoir besoin de beaucoup de repos… »

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait dans un grand lit. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours mais ne pu voir que le visage d'un jeune garçon roux aux yeux de feu qui était assis à côté d'elle.

« Bonjour Elfira ! »

« Bonjour… » Murmura t'elle en se redressant sur ses oreillers, elle sourit lorsqu'elle réalisa. « Tu dois être Daisuke ! »

Il acquiesça.

« Je suis heureuse de te rencontrer… »

« Moi aussi, je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pu laisser Dark rester car nous avons de la visite… mais il viendra vous voir dès qu'il le pourra ! »

Elfira sourit à la pensée de revoir bientôt son cher Dark.

« Est-ce que vous vous sentez bien ? »

« Oui, je crois que çà va, je me sens seulement… épuisée… Toi aussi tu as l'air un peu fatigué… »

Daisuke acquiesça de nouveau.

« Ne vous en faites pas c'est juste un mauvais rhume… Mon grand-père m'a dit de vous dire que c'était tout à fait normal, vous mettrez quelques jours encore à vous remettre… »

« Daisuke, je ne suis pas si vieille… tu peux me tutoyer tu sais ! »

Daisuke éclata d'un rire gêné, mais n'eu pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit car Witzu venait de se jeter sur Elfira.

« Kyuu Kyuu… Kyuu… »

Elfira le prit entre ses mains et l'embrassa.

« Salut Witzu… moi aussi je suis très contente de te revoir… »

Witzu sauta sur le lit et se blottit contre elle.

« Kyuu… »

Daisuke le regardait, l'air abasourdi, il n'avait jamais vu Witzu se comporter ainsi avec qui que ce soit.

« Witzu, tu devrais la laisser maintenant, elle doit se reposer… » Dit gentiment Daisuke.

« Il peut rester, il ne me dérange pas, bien au contraire, on a beaucoup de choses à se raconter lui et moi… Mais va donc retrouver Riku, elle doit t'attendre ! » Dit Elfira en passant sa main sur la tête de Witzu.

Daisuke sourit en comprenant que son petit compagnon aux poils blancs avait cafté.

« D'accord ! Mais n'oubliez pas de vous reposer ! »

Elfira haussa les sourcils.

« De te reposer ! » Corrigea Daisuke en riant.

Elfira sourit et Daisuke se leva, il allait franchir la porte quand Elfira l'interpella.

« Daisuke ! »

Il se retourna vers elle.

« Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait… » Murmura t'elle en esquissant un sourire reconnaissant.

Daisuke sourit avant de franchir la porte.

Elfira avait passé le reste de l'après-midi en compagnie de Daiki et Witzu. Voyant bien qu'Elfira faisait tout pour leur dissimuler sa fatigue, certainement bien trop heureuse de les retrouver après une si longue séparation, Emiko était tout de même parvenue à les chasser.

Elle l'avait ensuite décidée, à défaut de prendre un repas, à prendre un bain avant d'aller se coucher. Cela lui avait fait beaucoup de bien, comme si elle s'était « purifiée » de tout ce qu'il lui restait de Krad. Emiko lui donna une de ses chemises de nuit de jeune fille, qu'Elfira trouva ravissante, et l'entoura affectueusement d'un fin kimono de soie. Elle la remercia chaleureusement avant de regagner son lit. Emiko ne pu s'empêcher de la border et Elfira éclata de rire. Elle se sentait fatiguée mais lorsque les lumières furent éteintes et qu'elle se retrouva seule dans cette grande chambre, elle ne parvint pas à dormir, elle était épuisée mais une sorte d'appréhension qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier l'empêchait de trouver le sommeil. Elle tourna et se retourna pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes avant d'abandonner. Elle se releva et repassa le fin kimono de soie, avant de se décider à sortir sur le balcon. L'air frais lui fit immédiatement du bien, elle resta un moment à observer la mer avant de tourner son regard, malgré elle, en direction de la fenêtre de la chambre de Daisuke… la lumière était éteinte, il devait certainement dormir… Alors elle ne le verrait que demain… Après tout, elle pouvait bien attendre un jour de plus… bien que ce serait sans doute le jour le plus long de sa vie. Elle sentait la fatigue l'assaillir cette fois pour de bon, elle s'appuya sur le balcon pour soutenir sa soudaine faiblees et inspira avant de s'en retourner vers sa chambre… mais une grande silhouette longiligne, nonchalamment appuyée sur l'encablure de la fenêtre, lui barrait le passage. La lune éclaira son visage.

« Que fais-tu debout à cette heure ? » Demanda Dark avec un petit air sévère.

Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et sourit, retrouvant immédiatement un semblant d'énergie dont elle ne soupçonnait pas l'existence.

« Je pourrais te poser la même question ! Daisuke devrait dormir… »

Le visage de Dark s'éclaira d'un grand sourire mais Elfira vit quelque chose dans son regard qui la troubla.

« Aurais-tu oublié mon légendaire pouvoir de persuasion ? »

Elle sourit et leurs regards se croisèrent. Il se redressa et avança vers elle, moins d'un mètre les séparait désormais.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » Demanda Dark d'une voix plus douce qu'à l'ordinaire.

Elle acquiesça.

« Maintenant je crois que je vais bien… » Murmura t'elle en croisant volontairement son regard.

Il sourit avant de la prendre délicatement par la taille et de l'attirer doucement vers lui. Il referma ses bras sur elle, sa tête à elle retrouva le creux de son épaule et elle posa ses mains sur le torse de Dark. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment avant qu'Elfira ne montre cette fois de sérieux signes de faiblesse, elle se sentit glisser doucement sans pouvoir rien y faire.

« Tu aurais du me le dire… » Murmura Dark en sentant sa soudaine fragilité et en resserrant son étreinte autour d'elle.

Elle leva la tête vers lui.

« Est-ce que tu veux bien m'accompagner jusqu'à mon lit, je crois que j'ai un peu de mal à tenir debout toute seule… » Murmura t'elle en esquissant un sourire.

« Bien sûr… » Répondit-il en souriant.

Elle fit glisser ses bras derrière son cou et il la prit par la taille avant de la porter dans ses bras à l'intérieur. Il l'allongea doucement sur le lit, mais ne pouvait se résoudre à détacher ses mains de son corps. Elfira n'était pas non plus disposée à le laisser s'échapper. Ses bras entouraient toujours son cou et elle n'avait aucune envie de relâcher son étreinte. Ils souriaient, leurs regards se croisèrent longuement avant que Dark ne se penche vers elle et pose ses lèvres sur celles d'Elfira.

« Tu es la seule femme que j'ai jamais aimé… la seule… » Murmura t'il lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

Leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau, ils brillaient comme des milliers d'étoiles.

« Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour ne pas être si fatiguée… » Murmura Elfira.

« Je reviendrai te voir après le travail… »

Elle passa sa main derrière sa nuque et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Je vois bien que tu es inquiet… tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui se passe ? »

Dark expira et croisa de nouveau le regard d'Elfira. Il se doutait bien qu'il ne pourrait pas la tromper, elle le connaissait trop bien.

« Daisuke a disparu… il est prisonnier de la seconde main du temps… »

Elfira resta silencieuse un instant, elle comprit d'où lui venait cette appréhension qui lui était venue un peu plus tôt, elle avait sans doute senti la présence de la seconde main du temps. Elle était très inquiète pour Daisuke et aurait tellement aimé pouvoir faire quelque chose pour l'aider.

« Est-ce que tu sais où elle est ? »

Dark acquiesça.

« Le portail qu'il a crée n'est pas loin… je vais aller le chercher… »

Elle esquissa un sourire inquiet.

« Sois prudent… même pour toi, sa magie est dangereuse… »

Il sourit, se voulant rassurant.

« Je te le promets… »

Elfira esquissa un sourire. Dark se redressa et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre, Elfira suivit ses pas, il se retourna et ils s'adressèrent un doux sourire avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce. Elfira s'abandonna sur ses oreillers et plongea dans un sommeil agité.


End file.
